


Nightmare

by rhi_stone



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demelza's POV, F/M, Post 2x03, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhi_stone/pseuds/rhi_stone
Summary: Rainbow (my previous work) but from Demelza's perspective. After telling Ross that she is pregnant again, Demelza has a nightmare that shakes her to the core.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to the this writing lark and am trying to find what my style is. This idea was suggested to me in the comments section of my previous piece, and I have gone down a much darker route - I hope you enjoy it! Also, thank you so much for the comments I received on my last piece, I have been amazed by how lovely this whole community is, and I certainly want to write more.

Demelza had tossed and turned all night, but sleep evaded her. Her mind ached with fear - what if Ross would never forgive her? She’d known about the child for nearly four months and had been so scared to tell him. She should be full of relief as Ross had reacted better than she’d expected, but Demelza longed to know what he was feeling within.

As the oak grandfather clock in the corner struck three, she finally fell into a deep slumber – though it was anything but peaceful.

Her eyes peeled open and she looked around to see that the bed sheets were covered in deep red blood, her mind sent vicious pain throughout her body and she tried to scream out, but no noise came. Lying alone, she saw a man standing at the foot of the bed. By the light of a single candle, she recognized him to be Dwight, and his voice soon confirmed that fact. He sounded distressed, she tried to get up to see what was happening, but her body was paralyzed. “I'm so sorry,” Dwight stuttered “I can't... I can't save her... or the baby” - it was at this point that he broke down in tears, and she longed to join him. She then saw that there was another man in the room. He was hunched over in an old armchair by the fireplace, his body turned away. The man rose from his chair and stood strong, facing the wall with his back to Demelza – “She lied to me,” he replied, “I didn't want this!” he began to laugh with menace – “It's what she deserves!” It sounded like Ross' voice, but it couldn't be - he would never say that… he loved her, though her mind was painting a different picture.

In the hazy candlelight, the unknown figure turned around. It was him. Ross’ body slowly strode towards the bed, his features coming nearer. His eyes were black and empty, his ivory face was twisted into a sadistic smile. The heart in her chest beat out and she could feel his damp, foul breath coming to rest upon her face. Fear clouded her mind as he came closer. And suddenly his hands came up to her neck, preparing to strangle the life out of her. But the ice-cold touch of his skin broke her from the nightmare.

Her eyes opened sharply. Her heart rate dulled. It was just a dream. The frightening man of her nightmare quietly crept into bed beside her and lay back – she was instantly calmed by his presence. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, they were no longer black – but had returned to a gentle hazel. Ross’ body shifted and turned on his side to hold her still breathless body, his arm moved to close around the slight bump of her belly. She wondered at his movements – the clock had not yet stuck six and they still had a few hours of sleep left, so why would he be out of the snug comfort that was their bed?

“Ross?” she asked, her voice still shaking slightly from the trauma of her nightmare, “What’s wrong?”. He replied almost instantly “Nothing, my love,” – his velvety tones caressed her ears and she couldn’t imagine fearing him now. “Everything is going to be okay.”, he said it with such confidence that all her worries melted away and she relaxed into his warm embrace.


End file.
